Amy Rose and Shadow The Hedgehog in Faith
by Dexys
Summary: The sequal to Criminal. A month after the events of the previous story, Amy and Shadow are married. Amy has a secret. Cottebraugh holds the fate of the former Black Army in his hands. And someone somehow returns from the dead. SHADAMY JETWAVE TAIOC KNURO
1. Chapter 1: True Colors of a Rose

_**When you think you have escaped something...it can sometimes come back to haunt you...**_

_**Here's the sequal to CRIMINAL!!!**_

**CHAPTER ONE: THE TRUE COLORS OF A ROSE**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A brown hedgehog walks into a dark room. "Hello detective." The hedgehog says. A white echidna smiles altough it is hard to see from the lack of light. "I took you out of Mendam for a reason, Cottebraugh." The echidna said. "Why?" "To find a certain six _'friends'_ of Mendam's." "And these people are...?" Cottebraugh asked. The echidna slams down an open file. "Amy Jennifer Rose, aged 16, female, race: hedgehog, blood type: AB, sent to Mendam for accused acts of extreme violence in Cameron City prison, she was in prison in the first place from several other accusitions and a tape of her shooting dectective Divari Borane at his own home which she was heard vandalising by his neighbour." "So she's never actually been _seen_?" Cottebraugh said. "But the evidence is as good as." "Have you heard of fake tapes? Have you thought that the neighbour didn't hear something else?!" Cottebraugh huffed. The echidna frowned at the hedgehog's comments and slammed down another file. "Shadow Hedgehog, aged 18, male, race: hedgehog, blood type: A, sent to Mendam for the murder of fourteen people and several car robberies in which his brother were involved." Next file slammed down. "Knuckles Echidna, aged 20, male, race: echidna, blood type: b, sent to Mendam from several other prisons were he killed the guns with smuggled in items. Sent to his original prison, Megundi State Penitentiary for being involved with the mafia, Regel Blood." The echidna sighed. "And unfortuneatley, all of the others files are missing. But I'm sure one of them will tell you where the others are." The echidna said. Cottebraugh sighed and walked out.

THREE WEEKS LATER...DIRECTLY A MONTH AFTER THE ESCAPE FROM MENDAM...

In a house near the royal house of the Aburns. A pink hedgehog slept with her husband, a black hedgehog with crimson streaks. RING!!! RING!!! RING!!! The phone blared. Shadow groaned and got out of bed his boxers the only item of clothing he had on. Shadow walked to the phone of the wall. "Yeah?" Shadow said droopily. "Sorry, Shad. We need over the shop! It's mayhem!" A rather squawky voice said. Shadow groaned. "I'll be over soon." "Thanks, dude. Later!" Then Shadow hung up the phone. "Who was it?" Amy asked sitting up rubbing her eyes. "Jet. I said I'd be over the airboard shop soon. But before then." Shadow kissed Amy and began put her back down on the bed kissing her hungrily. "Sh-ad-o-w!" Amy giggled between his kisses. "You know you're too good for me, Amy!" "Yes, well, get your horny ass off of me so I can get dressed! I've got to see Tails today." Amy said pushing him off. Shadow pouted. "Aw, come on...!" Shadow said. "Stay!" Amy ordered playfully as if Shadow was a dog. Shadow chuckled. "Alright. I'd better get dressed to. You know Knuckles is there ready to bite my ass off if I'm late!" Shadow said.

AT THE BOARD SHOP...

Let's just say it was mayhem. Shadow had to squeeze through the big crowd to get to the other side of the counter. "People please!" Rouge shouted. Jet sighed lofting out another air board. "Hey Shad. Help me unload these air boards would ya!" "Sure." Shadow said and within the blink of an eye fifty airboards were on the counter. Jet chuckled.

AN HOUR LATER...

The crowd finally disappeared. "phew!" Jet sighed swiping sweat from his forehead. Then the door opened and Cottebraugh came in and walked to Shadow. "Are you, Shadow The Hedgehog?" The others looked aghast and Shadow looked suspicious at Cottebraugh. "Who wants to know?" "Just me. Don't you remember me? Mendam State? Ring any bells?" Shadow clicked his fingers remembering. "Alande Cottebraugh! Rouge's old boyfriend before she met us...and Knuckles." Shadow said. Cottebraugh nodded. "How'd you get out? I knew you're time wasn't up. And I know you couldn't escape." Shadow said. "Yeah, my brother finally got the bail money." Cottebraugh lied. "Good, good." Shadow said buying it.

AT TAILS' HOUSE...

Amy sat on the couch watching TV. Serenity came up to her. "Hey, Amy?" "Yes, Serenity?" "Are you going to tell Shadow? About...you know?" Serenity asked playing with her fingers. "Not yet...I've got to tell him before it becomes noticable though." Amy sighed.

...and this is jus the beginning...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decently long chapter, eh?

Whoever can tell me what Amy's hiding from Shadow gets a cyber cookie!


	2. Chapter 2: Amy's Confession

_Well done, Xtrasupershadow girl and CrazyShadAmyFan! Tosses them e-cookies Oh, and Xtrasupershadowgirl, I'll check out your stories soon, promise! Yes, Amy is pregnant, Riberuchi, but no, not from the rape...or was it? You still get cookie for being part right...or were you correct?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**We discover a new villian, a former prison named Cottebraugh. Who is working with the police to apprehend the group and send them back to Mendam State. We see Jet's airboard shop for the first time and Cottebraugh finds them, pretending to become their friends. As Amy hides her unborn child from Shadow...**_

_**CHAPTER II: AMY'S CONFESSION**_

AT SHADOW AND AMY'S APARTMENT...

Amy sat on the couch watching tv while eating chocolate ice cream. Shadow passed by, seeing Amy eating ice cream, chocolate, no less. Was odd. He raiser an eyebrow and walked up to her. "Hey, Amy." Amy looked at the ruby streaked hedgehog. "Hey." Amy replied going back to her ice cream. "Amy I was wondering, do you want to go this baseball game with me and Knux?" Amy looked terrified. "NO!" Shadow was taken back by this. Amy returned to her normal expression of god knows what. "I mean, no, I don't feel like it." "O...K..." Shadow said, leaving. Amy sighed that was close, too close. 'God if this baby keeps up I'm gonna be as fat as a cow after it comes out!' Amy said looking at what was a new tub of ice cream, halfway gone. Then it hit "God..." Amy said rushing for a toilet clasping her hands to her muzzle.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...

Amy was now upstairs waiting for her husband, Shadow then she heard the front door open. Amy heard laughing, she slowly descended the stairs. Knuckles, Shadow and Tails were their. "Man, that was awesome!" Knuckles said. Shadow saw Amy clamber down the stairs. "Hey, babe." The black hedgehog said kissing her forehead. "Hey, err, Shadow? I need to tell you something..." "What?" "I-I-I'm...p-p" "Go on..." "I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." Shadow looked like his brain was sucked out of his head. Tails looked questioned, he was a child, after all. Knuckles looked astonished. Shadow nearly fainted on the spot. "Pregnant?...oh my..." Amy noded. "Remember last week? When you and I were at that party we got drunk by accident we..." "Don't remind me...still got a hangover somehow." "Cause you know if I was in the right state of mind we wouldn't do it without protection." Shadow nodded "I'm...I'm going to be a father?...wow." Shadow said wiping the sweat of his forehead. He only knew one thing. That about nine months from then...

...his freedom was out the window

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, I know...sorry...'


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Revelations

_**Here we are finally! Faith Chapter III**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**We notice Amy's habits kick in. But it wasn't to long after this that Amy told Shadow, now Shadow has a child...or is it someone else's?...**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: SHOCKING REVELATIONS**_

Amy slept in her and Shadow's bed. Amy then awoke with a dry mouth, she walked downstairs into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Amy drank it and put the glass into the sink. Then the girl turned around and nearly fainted on the spot. Someone stood behind her. Amy blinked and the silouhette was gone. Amy sighed and returned to bed.

NEXT DAY...

"Shadow, why are we at the doctors?" Amy asked. "Don't you remember the...you know?" Amy gasped she forget.

_Storm._

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_**"Hey, Jet. Why don't you join in? After all, she's great for your first catch." Amy was shocked as she felt something roughly enter her anus. Jet's member thrusted into her ass almost as roughly as Storm's pumped her pussy. Amy cried out as she was raped violently then with one final grunt from both boys then cummed inside her.**_

_**END FLASHBACK...**_

Amy shuddered at the memory. "We have to make sure this kid is ours. I'd never let you abort the child I just wanna know." Shadow said. Amy nodded. "Karey Thomas? Doctor Carter will see you now." The receptionist said loudly.

"So when is it possible to see the child?" 'Karey' asked. "Two months into birth." The doctor said. "oh." 'Karey' said disappointed. "Don't worry...Karey. It's only a month." 'Smith' said comforting 'Karey'. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas." The doctor said.

LATER...

Knuckles laughed eating his bagel. "Karey, Smith, nice cover up." Knuckles said, snorting. "And what's yours?" Shadow asked. "Chris. Chris Brown." Knuckles said. Amy and Shadow looked at each other with a raised brow. What an idiot they had for a friend.

EVEN LATER...

It was night time again. Amy sighed getting into bed. Shadow was asleep already. Just as Amy began to drift off she heard a voice. "Amy..." Amy's eyes snapped open. It came from downstairs. Amy went downstairs into the kitchen and gasped. It was the silouhette again. The figure walked forward with those eyes coming into the light.

...those jade eyes she thought she'd never see again.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Cliffhanger. dodges rotten tomatoes Sorry! Anyways thank you for waiting for it. I know you've been waiting for a few days but I've been REALLY busy!!!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Back Stabber

_**Faith is here...again! Sorry for the quite long wait. I've been busy and we had a**_

_**power cut yesterday. ¬¬'**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**Amy saw an odd silouhette in her kitchen at midnight. Then we find out Shadow and Amy, in their secret indentites, have gone to the doctors and realize they still have to wait a month to see their baby. We get a flashback to Criminal and we find out a shocking truth...**_

_**CHAPTER IV: BACK STABBER**_

Sonic walked towards Amy, jade eyes gleaming. Amy stepped back in fear. "It...it can't be! You died." "You make it sound as if you wanted me to die." "No. No! Of course not." Sonic stroked her cheek. "It's ok." Sonic said. "I'd better get back to bed." Amy said. "Ok, I'll meet you here again, every night. And we can talk, kay?" "Ok." Amy said and went back upstairs. Sonic chuckled darkly.

AT THE BOARD SHOP...

Jet put a closed sign on the shop door and went in the back. Cottebraugh was in the back organizing boards. "Thanks for the help today, Cottebraugh." Jet said putting away fuel that was for the airboards. "No prob, J." Cottebraugh said putting away an air jet then silently got a gun from the inside of his coat. Cottebraugh pointed it at Jet. "So, how about we g--WOAH!" Jet said turning around seeing Cottebraugh with the gun. "Don't worry, Jet. If you help me underhand the others and send them back to Mendam. I'll loosen your case so you only spend a week back there." Cottebraugh said. "No, there my friends! Don't you DARE think I'll ever rat them out." Jet said. The gun boomed. Jet screamed as he fell over a bullet wound in his knee. Jet leaned on a wall. "Now...you WILL help me find them or you will be meeting your father again." Cottebraugh said breathing madly. "Go. To. Hell. Cottebraugh." Jet said spitting at Cottebraugh. Cottebraug sighed. "Goodbye, Jet."

BANG!!!

AT KNUCKLES' HOUSE...

Knuckles was awake in his living room, watching television. Suddenly a noise from upstairs startled the echidna. Knuckles walked upstairs and into his bedroom and opened his closet. Knuckles gasped.

THE NEXT DAY...

AT SHADOW AND AMY'S APARTMENT...

It was in the afternoon. Amy sighed bored, Shadow was out with his friends. Suddenly Sonic appeared out of nowhere with a gun. Amy gasped and jumped out of her seat ending up on the floor. Amy ran for the front door. Jammed. _Shit!_ Amy ran for the kitchen and found Shadow's gun, aiming it. Sonic laughed. "You shouldn't make the goverment angry. You'll end up with something you can't see." Sonic said. Amy looked confused then gasped. Sonic face began melting off a red hedgehog with onyx eyes appearing from inside. "Name's Venom." The hedgehog said. Amy dropped the gun in shock and Venom cocked his gun. "Goodbye, Rose." Venom said laughing

...suddenly the door flew from it's hinges.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Gasp! Dun Dun DDDDUUUUNNNNNNN!!! Cliffhanger! Is Amy's time up? Let's find out!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Car Crash

_**Faith is back to regular updates! Hopefully it stays like it!**_

_**------------------000---------------------000-------------------000------------------------**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**Sonic seemingly returned then Jet found out where Cottebraugh's trust lied but Cottebraugh killed Jet before he could warn anyone. Knuckles' curiousity has lead him to something, unfortunatley that may not be a good thing. We find out that 'Sonic' was an imposter. Amy's fate shall be revealed in this chapter.**_

_**Chapter V: Car Crash**_

(AMY'S POV)

I was in a police van. One thing replayed itself in my mind. _How the hell did this happen?_ Here's how.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_**The door flew from it's hinges and I saw Shadow enter the room.**_

_**"Amy!" he cried seeing this red hedgehog whom I believed was Sonic at first pointing a gun at me. Shadow tackled him. But as soon as he did a beeping sound made itself known. Shadow ignored and began beating the shit out of the imposter. Eventually Shadow shouted to me.**_

_**"Amy, get the gun and shoot him! Before he gets back up!" I grabbed his gun which was next to me on the floor. I aimed the gun and shot. BLAM! I saw his brains hit the walls. We then turned are attention to the thing still emitting the beeping sound. It was in the hedgehog's coat pocket, it was a small device. It said 'Police called'. Me and Shadow looked at eachother as we heard sirens outside. 'Shit.'**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

(KNUCKLES' POV)

I sighed. My curiousity got me re-captured. I looked at Amy and Shadow. Now the three of us were going to pay the ultimate price. We were going to return to Mendam.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_**The closet door swung open. I gasped when I saw Rouge. Dead. She was hung on a rope. I sobbed then I stopped and things began going black I had a throbbing headache before I collapsed. I heard a voice before I lost consiousness.**_

_**"Well done, Rogan Black. Here's your money." I heard a gruff voice say. Then things went fully black.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

(NORMAL POV)

The three sighed. They knew their other friends were going to either die or be forced to reveal the others whereabouts. Then something happened.

"What the fuck?!" The policeman driving said, suddenly the van swerved and toppled over. Rolling on the road. The back doors open and Amy fell out. The last thing any of them saw before they blacked out

...was the van's explosion.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dun. Dun. DDDDDDDUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!**_

_**R&R, people. R&R!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Good News and Bad News

_**One person I really want to thank is Xtrasupershadowgirl. She has stuck with the series waiting for the next chapter. Which is the reason I continued.**_

_**Also thank you to:**_

_**Shadow2777, my best friend who got me into writing stories**_

_**and my fellow readers:**_

_**Majin T. Kedamoki**_

_**Project Shadow**_

_**CrazyShadAmyFan**_

_**Riberuchi**_

_**and BehindTheShadow**_

_**Thank you guys!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**A month after their escape, the group formerly known as The Black Army or BA, had settled down under new names and identites. Amy was a month into birth. Unbelieveably, one night, Sonic returned. However after an act of murder by Cottebraugh, we discover that 'Sonic' was really a goverment agent, Venom. The group was arrested and scheduled to be taken back to Mendam. But the van exploded!**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Chapter VI: Good News and Bad News...**_

SAINT MARCUS HOSPITAL--5:00PM

A bruised Shadow sat in a waiting room. The group was too lucky. After the accident with the police van Shadow had to carry Amy to the hospital, which lucky was at the end of the city. It was only three miles of running. Which for Shadow and Knuckles wasn't very long. Knuckles was in a hospital bed, resting and Amy was in the OR being operated on. Shadow remembered the events how his life had changed recently.

_**FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**_

_**FLASHBACK ONE**_

_**"Shadow Jamal Hedgehog, the court finds you guilty of killing fourteen high ranked officers and being involved in several car thefts. You will be sent to Mendam State Penitentiary with a triple life sentence." The judge said then slamming down the hammer indicating the closing of the court case.**_

_**END**_

_**FLASHBACK TWO**_

_**Sonic went over to Shadow and sat angrily on the wooden bench. "What's wrong?" "That girl is so...so...stubborn!" Shadow chuckled. "WHAT?!" "Somebody is in love with the new girl!" Shadow said laughing mockingly. Sonic blushed "I-I am not!" he protested. "Are." Aren't!" "Are." Aren't!" "Are." Aren't!" "Are." Aren't!" "Are." Aren't!"**_

_**END**_

_**FLASHBACK THREE**_

_**A pink hedgehog slept with her husband, a black hedgehog with crimson streaks. RING!!! RING!!! RING!!! The phone blared. Shadow groaned and got out of bed his boxers the only item of clothing he had on. Shadow walked to the phone of the wall. "Yeah?" Shadow said droopily. "Sorry, Shad. We need over the shop! It's mayhem!" A rather squawky voice said. Shadow groaned. "I'll be over soon." "Thanks, dude. Later!" Then Shadow hung up the phone. "Who was it?" Amy asked sitting up rubbing her eyes. "Jet. I said I'd be over the airboard shop soon. But before then." Shadow kissed Amy and began put her back down on the bed kissing her hungrily. "Sh-ad-o-w!" Amy giggled between his kisses. "You know you're too good for me, Amy!" "Yes, well, get your horny ass off of me so I can get dressed! I've got to see Tails today." Amy said pushing him off. Shadow pouted. "Aw, come on...!" Shadow said. "Stay!" Amy ordered playfully as if Shadow was a dog. Shadow chuckled. "Alright. I'd better get dressed to. You know Knuckles is there ready to bite my ass off if I'm late!" Shadow said.**_

_**END**_

_**END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**_

Shadow chuckled. _'Good times, good times...'_ Shadow thought. Then the doctor came out and sighed.

"Mr. Thomas, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" The doctor asked.

"Good then bad." Shadow replied trying not to fear the worst.

"The good news is that your wife is perfectly fine." Shadow sighed in relief. And was happy until he saw the grim look on the doctor's face.

"The bad news is..."

Shadow nearly died at what the doctor said next. Shadow wanted to scream and cry in angst. Shadow's world crashed down like glass broken. A mirror cracking. Shadow wished it was just a nightmare he would awake from.

"...you and Mrs. Thomas' baby...is dead."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dodges flying sporkes I'm SORRY!!! I had to do SOMETHING angsty!!!**_

_**R&R...PLEASE!!! DON'T STOP LOVING MY FIC BECAUSE OF THIS!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7: A New Friend

_**One person I really want to thank is Xtrasupershadowgirl. She has stuck with the series waiting for the next chapter. Which is the reason I continued.**_

_**Also thank you to:**_

_**Shadow2777, my best friend who got me into writing stories**_

_**and my fellow readers:**_

_**Majin T. Kedamoki**_

_**Project Shadow**_

_**CrazyShadAmyFan**_

_**and The Infamous Project Halfbreed**_

_**Thank you guys!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I **__**DO NOT**__** own Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, etc. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team**_

_**I DO own however: Cottebraugh, Rogan Black and Harry Tsunami, who will make an appearance**_

_**in this chapter.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**After the car crash. Shadow, Amy and Knuckles made it to a hospital with Amy in critical condition. As Knuckles rested, Shadow waited for Amy's results from the Operating Room. The news was the worst kind of news. Shadow and Amy's baby...was dead.**_

_**Chapter VII: A New Friend**_

Amy cried into her pillow. The three were now back in Shadow and Amy's apartment. Knuckles sat on an armchair resting his broken elbow. While Amy mourned over the loss of her unborn child. Shadow held her hand. He had tried to comfort her but it didn't have ANY affect whatsoever.

"Amy...please you've gotta stop crying. Everything will be alright." Shadow hushed. Amy moved from her pillow.

"HOW will it be alright, Shadow?! HOW?!!" Amy shouted. Shadow sighed.

"I-I don't know. But it's not going to help to just lay here and mourn over the loss. I'm not telling you to forget. Just to move on and continue living your life to the full. Otherwise everything we ever died, all we ever lost would be for nothing. We've lost so many..." Shadow began thinking about those times. Amy followed remembering what sacrifices had been made.

_**FLASHBACK SEQUANCE**_

_**"NO!!!" Sonic shouted. Amy wasn't prepared for what happened next...**_

_**BANG!!!**_

_**"Gack!"**_

_**"Sonic!"**_

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

_**I felt the blood run down my lips. The burning hole in my chest the feeling of my life leaving me. I saw everything that happened in my life play like pictures on a slideshow. Memories...happy...or sad. I felt the air leave my lungs...and my world faded to black...**_

_**...I was gone...**_

_**--next--**_

_**"Come on! We're nearly th--" A gun fired and Silver stopped talking. Everyone looked at him as he cluthed his blood soaked hand near his heart area and he collapsed. Dead. "SILVER!!!" Shadow screamed.**_

_**--next--**_

_**"So, how about we g--WOAH!" Jet said turning around seeing Cottebraugh with the gun. "Don't worry, Jet. If you help me underhand the others and send them back to Mendam. I'll loosen your case so you only spend a week back there." Cottebraugh said. "No, there my friends! Don't you DARE think I'll ever rat them out." Jet said. The gun boomed. Jet screamed as he fell over a bullet wound in his knee. Jet leaned on a wall. "Now...you WILL help me find them or you will be meeting your father again." Cottebraugh said breathing madly. "Go. To. Hell. Cottebraugh." Jet said spitting at Cottebraugh. Cottebraug sighed. "Goodbye, Jet."**_

_**BANG!!!**_

_**--next--**_

_**Knuckles was awake in his living room, watching television. Suddenly a noise from upstairs startled the echidna. Knuckles walked upstairs and into his bedroom and opened his closet. Knuckles gasped.**_

_**The closet door swung open. I gasped when I saw Rouge. Dead. She was hung on a rope. I sobbed then I stopped and things began going black I had a throbbing headache before I collapsed. I heard a voice before I lost consiousness.**_

_**END FLASHBACK SEQUANCE**_

_**Sonic...**_

_**Silver...**_

_**Jet...**_

_**Rouge...**_

_**We'll miss you...**_

"Maybe you're right." Amy sighed getting up slowly. "And it's not like we can't try again sometime." Amy winked. Shadow chuckled. Someone knocked at their door. Shadow walked to it cautiously, grabbing his gun, he opened the door. In came a yellow hedgehog with stuck up spikes. The hedgehog held up a badge. "Harry Tsunami, FBI. I'm here to help with the case of Amelia Jennifer Rose. I believe the accusitions against you. Were false."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**It's gettin' intresting...**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Guilt

_**One person I really want to thank is Xtrasupershadowgirl. She has stuck with the series waiting for the next chapter. Which is the reason I continued.**_

_**Also thank you to:**_

_**Shadow2777, my best friend who got me into writing stories**_

_**and my fellow readers:**_

_**Majin T. Kedamoki**_

_**Project Shadow**_

_**CrazyShadAmyFan**_

_**and The Infamous Project Halfbreed**_

_**Thank you guys!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I **__**DO NOT**__** own Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, etc. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team**_

_**I DO own however: Cottebraugh, Rogan Black, Serenity and Harry Tsunami.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**LAST TIME ON FAITH...**_

_**Two months since their escape the three remaning friends dubbed in prison as the Black Army, were met by an FBI agent, Harry Tsunami. The hedgehog plans on clearing their names but will he succed?**_

_**CHAPTER VIII: GUILT**_

"So you plan on clearing our names?" Knuckles said his arm in a cast. Harry nodded. Harry, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Tails and Serenity sat all the chairs and sofas formed in a circle.

"Yes, I have the original tape that shows that Amy never even _had_ a gun. She was talking to the detective." Harry wiggled the video tape in his hand. Amy nodded.

"Divari was my mother's old boyfriend before she met Dad. I told him about my mother's well..." Amy said.

"I have info that will prove Knuckles had NO such affiliation with the Regal Blood mafia." Harry said putting a folder down.

"Ya see?! I told them!" Knuckles said annoyed.

"And, Shadow's file reveals that it was FBI agent, Venom. Who was framing him." Harry said holding anotherfolder.

"So they were all framed?" Tails asked. "But why?"

"I do not know. I'm looking into that." Harry said.

"So you can clear our names?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Harry said. The group shook hands.

MEANWHILE...

COTTEBRAUGH'S HOUSE

Cottebraugh sighed. What was he doing? He was killing off people no worse off than himself. Then he realized something. Cottebraugh closed his eyes and sighed then, opening his eyes again he got his gun and walked out the door.

AN HOUR LATER...

MEGAN STREET UNDERGROUND CAR PARK

A car stopped and from out of the car came Harry, Knuckles, Tails, Serenity, Shadow and Amy.

"Andre said he'd meet us here. Where is he?" Harry said then he turned a corner and saw something that made his stomach curl. Andre was a red fox, altough at this moment he looked unidentifiable and we'll leave it at that.

"Andre?!" Harry moved away from the body and vomitted violently. Then he heard a gun click near him.

"I'm sorry about Andre, _Detective_ Tsunami. But he was going to let out very valuable information to you and your convict friends." It was the grey echidna, Rogan Black.

"Bastard." Harry growled.

"Say goodnight, Tsunami."

BANG!

Harry was still alive not a bullet hole on him but Rogan however. Collapsed to the ground stone dead, a bullet hole in the side of his head, squirting out blood. There was only one person holding a smoking gun in that room. Harry looked, shocked by who his savior was.

"Cottebraugh?!"


	9. Chapter 9: Back From

_**One person I really want to thank is Xtrasupershadowgirl. She has stuck with the series waiting for the next chapter. Which is the reason I continued.**_

_**Also thank you to:**_

_**Shadow2777, my best friend who got me into writing stories**_

_**and my fellow readers:**_

_**Majin T. Kedamoki**_

_**Project Shadow**_

_**CrazyShadAmyFan**_

_**and The Infamous Project Halfbreed**_

_**Thank you guys!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I **__**DO NOT**__** own Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, etc. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team**_

_**I DO own however: Cottebraugh, Serenity, Divari and Harry Tsunami.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**LAST TIME ON FAITH...**_

_**Harry gave the three survivors evidence prving their innocence. But to get the second half of the file Harry had to meet up with his informer, Andre Garrand. However, the seven: Harry, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and Serenity, found Andre dead. Rogan was about to kill Harry when Rogan was shot by...Cottebraugh?!**_

_**CHAPTER IX: BACK FROM...**_

"Cottebraugh?!"

Cottebraugh put the gun back. Shadow jumped at him and started punching him.

"Shadow! Stop!" Amy shouted pulling him off.

"Nice way to thank me for saving your life!" Cottebraugh said sarcasticly.

"Why are you helping us? If it wasn't for you alot of our friends would still be alive you double crossing son of a bitch!" Shadow spat. He was furious.

"I have the same info that Andre had and a bit more. So I suggest you stop harrasing me or you will get nothing!" Cottebraugh shouted back.

Shadow growled.

AN HOUR LATER...

MENDAM COURT

"Good times." Amy said sarcasticly. Shadow smirked. Shadow, Amy, Tails, Serenity and Knuckles went into the court. Harry made a call on his phone.

"It's time." Harry said then ending the call. Harry entered the court house.

"This is the case of the escapers of Mendam State. The defendents listed are: Shadow Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Knuckles Echidna. And their lawyer is Harry James Tsunami." The judge said. The seven entered the room. Tails and Serenity went to where the observers sit. Harry and the other four sat on a bench near the front. The guards held shotguns just in case they decided to become violent.

MEANWHILE...

MENDAM COURT CAR PARK

Cottebraugh's car stopped. Cottebraugh stepped out and heard alot of guns click. Cottebraugh smiled. The AK-47's went off.

BBBBBBBBRRRRRTTTTTTTT!!!

MENDAM COURT

"Where's Cottebraugh?" Shadow asked sighing.

Harry smiled. _3...2...1..._

"If there is no other proof. Then I'm afraid Amy Rose will not be able to be dropped of her charges as there is no proof other than this, possibly phony video."

"Actually there is." A voice said. Amy gasped at who was there Divari was there, alive but that wasn't the truly shocking thing.

...It was the person next to him...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dun Dun DDDDDUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!! What do ya think of this chapter?**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10: My Child

_**Here we go...we are at the end.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**After being saved by Cottebraugh the group head to court in Abrask, Mendam the place where Mendam State Penitentiary is located. When everyone but Amy are about to be saved new evidence...live evidence pops up to save Amy's life...**_

_**Chapter X: My Child**_

ABRASK COURT - 2:25PM

"It can't be!" said one guard from Mendam State with an eye patch.

"B-Br-B...?" Shadow stuttered.

Divari stepped into the room with _him_. The owner of the jade eyes, the cerulean fur, the peach muzzle. The person the former prisoners of Mendam fought they lost during their escape...

_**SONIC HEDGEHOG**_

It couldn't have been Venom, he was dead. And no one else could fake his identity.

"Look to my right people. Divari, former detective and apparently a _deceased_ one but how is he dead if he is standing next to me?" Sonic asked. Amy had tears in her eyes.

"And I have evidence that shows that it was the late Venom Baranez that was posing as Sonic for his crimes." Divari said.

A YEAR LATER...

APARTMENT BUILDING - 10:55PM

(Amy's POV)

Maybe it was Divari's words. Maybe it was Sonic's judgement skills that saved us. But I knew one thing, I had a family...and I was happy.

(Normal POV)

A baby cried furiously. Amy ran to the young one and hushed him. Then she began to sing.

_**The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'**_

_**I dreamed I held you in my arms**_

_**But when I woke dear I was mistaken **_

_**And I hung my head and I cried**_

_**You are my Sunshine **_

_**My only Sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you **_

_**Please don't take my Sunshine away**_

_**I'll always love you and make you happy**_

_**If you will only say the same **_

_**But if you leave me and love another**_

_**You'll regret it all some day**_

_**You are my Sunshine **_

_**My only Sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you **_

_**Please don't take my Sunshine away**_

_**You told me once dear, you really love me**_

_**And no one could come between**_

_**But now you've left me to love another**_

_**You have shattered all my dreams**_

_**You are my Sunshine **_

_**My only Sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you **_

_**Please don't take my Sunshine away**_

_**In all my dreams dear, you seem to leave me**_

_**When I awake my poor heart aches**_

_**So won't you come back and make me happy**_

_**I'll forgive dear, I'll take all the blame**_

_**You are my Sunshine **_

_**My only Sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you **_

_**Please don't take my Sunshine away**_

Amy ended her song and saw the baby asleep.

"Goodnight, my prince. Goodnight, Shane..." Amy cooed putting the child back into his cot. Amy returned to bed where Shadow waited.

"Goodnight, hun." Amy whispered getting into bed.

"'Night, babe. Oh, Sonic and Knuckles are coming over to watch the rugby tomorrow. Can you keep Shane busy so we can watch it." Shadow asked, whispering.

"Sure." Amy whispered back kissing Shadow's lips.

...they were free, probably forever.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Epilouge, anyone?**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	11. Epilouge: Lessons & First Day

_**No, that was not the eplilouge. By "Epilouge, anyone?" I ment does anyone want an epilouge.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**After their escape Shadow, Amy, Jet, Wave, Knuckles and Rouge began an attempt of starting new lives. However, Rogan Black, Venom and Cottebraugh began hunting them down, killing off their friends. It was eventually down to Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, and their two friends: Tails and Serenity. Eventually they got help in the form of a FBI Agent, Harry Tsunami. And during a court case to free the former convicts. Sonic and Divari returned. The three surviving convicts were freed of all charges.**_

_**CHAPTER XI: Epilouge - Lessons & First Day**_

SONIC HEDGEHOG

I bet you're wondering how I survived, huh? Well...

_**FLASHBACK (NORMAL POV)**_

_**Sonic was drooling blood the wound in his chest JUST missed his heart. Sonic then saw a blond hedgehog come to him.**_

_**"Be quiet, ok? The guards may have already left. But you can never be too careful. Put pressure on the wound, ok?" Sonic did as instructed but winced slightly as it stung. Harry lifted the Sonic up.**_

_**AT A HOSPITAL WARD...A MONTH LATER**_

_**Sonic look at the IV machine. His heart was doing better than usual. 'God they did a good job. I'm better than ever! Dunno why I had to stay this long, though.' Sonic thought then the blond hedgehog came in.**_

_**"Hey, Tsunami!" Sonic said. Harry smiled then frowned. "Sonic, I need your help. You are getting out of here today and unfortunatley. Your friends from Mendam, who escaped are being hunted by three deadly people. I need your help to get your friends into court and free their identites." Harry said. Sonic nodded.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

(Sonic's POV)

Yep, I was saved by someone who wanted to free me and my friends. And he did now I'm sitting in a resturant eating almost everything that had meat in it from the menu. Yum!

OUTSIDE WISTON ELEMENTARY...THREE MINUTES LATER

(Normal POV)

"But dad! What if they don't like me what if they think I'm weird?!" A young black hedgehog with pink streaks moaned.

"Well...uh...help me out here babe." Shadow said.

"Shane, honey. It doesn't matter what other people think. It's not their opinion that matters, it's yours that does. Do you think you're weird?" Amy asked.

"No...thanks, mom!" Shane hugged his mother happily. Then the young hedgehog went into the school.

BACK AT SHADOW AND AMY'S APARTMENT

Shadow opend the bedroom door carrying Amy bridal style. Neither cared what happened before. Just what happened now.

**Lemon alert! Lemon alert! Not for under minors!!!**

Shadow put Amy on the bed and layed on her growling playfully. Shadow kissed her then put his tounge on her lips wanting entrance. Which Amy allowed. They explored each other's mouths. Amy moaned silently in Shadow's mouth. Then the two broke apart.

Shadow began planting butterfly kisses down Amy's neck then he took her top off with her help. Shadow began dragging his tounge around Amy's upper body. Amy moaned and giggled abit when Shadow's tounge went on her belly button. Shadow then began unclipping Amy's bra. When it was off he began massaging one of her nicely sized breasts and sucking on the other. He switched breasts after awhile.

Shadow then, again with Amy's help, took off her jeans. Shadow saw she was wet. Shadow chuckled. "Enjoying it are we?" Shadow said. Then he pulled her panties off. Shadow looked at her for a sign that she wanted to do it. Amy nodded. Shadow put his member in Amy's dripping vagina. Amy moaned as he entered. Shadow began thrusting slowly eventually getting faster as Amy's moans got louder until Shadow felt pressure coming from his private part. Amy felt pressure also.

"AAAAAAAMMMMMYYYYY!!!"

"SSSHHAAAADDDOOWWW!!!"

They screamed as they climaxed silmultaneously.

**Lemon end**

The sweating lovers kissed and rested for awhile.

...Free at last.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**End. By the way was that Lemon better than my rape Lemon from Criminal? Ah, well.**_

_**I'm working on a prequel which each chapter will be about a character and what their final day before Criminal began was like.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
